


Just a visit

by Sver_89



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sver_89/pseuds/Sver_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's never dropped by before."</p>
<p>The corner of Root’s mouth curled.  "Not very subtle, is he.”</p>
<p>(Shaw's back)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a visit

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Reese itching to visit Shaw every chance he can get when she returns... but trying to keep it cool in front of Root (who just thinks he's an idiot.)

The phone buzzed once on the nightstand. She swung her legs off the bed, taking the phone with her as she silently crossed the room.

_'Outside_.'

Root snorted, closing the bedroom door behind her. Reese always had a way with words. At the same time, the Machine whispered that he was standing in the hallway, which Root found baffling. The very rare occasion the somber giant would actually visit her apartment was when he didn’t have Harold to tag along with when investigating a number. And that was usually outside the building where Root relished making him wait just a little longer in the bitter cold. Besides, Harold had already called her earlier to ask for her assistance tonight. She looked at the front door for a moment, before walking over.

He was leaning against the wall a few doors down, arms crossed and gaze slowly trained on her.

Root rolled her eyes, as if the very act of him standing alone like an awkward statue was pitiful, and stepped back inside, leaving the door ajar.

She had already managed to pack her laptop and extra magazines before he decided to trudge his way carefully into the kitchen, as if the place was set with tripwire.

“If you want to check up on her, she’s asleep in there.” Root nodded over at the closed door, checking the chamber of her USP.

Reese seemed glued to the floor, almost reluctant to walk any further into a lion’s den.

“Shaw won’t mind. She won’t be happy you visited while she was asleep, but at least you came by.”

“Like hell I wouldn’t mind.”

Shaw stumbled into the room, clutching at her side and looking half-awake but still managing to level a glare at the two of them.

Root had noticed the slight shift in Reese’s face, the typical stern brow relaxing as he observed her in silence.

“So you guys are off then.” She eyed the bag strung over Root’s shoulder darkly, though her hostility was betrayed by the huge shirt and sweats she was wearing.

“We’ll aim a little closer to center mass for you, Shaw.” Reese grinned before giving her a small nod in farewell and walking back outside. “I’ll be in the car, Root. Finch is waiting.”

“It won’t be that exciting,” Root brushed a part of hair covering Shaw’s eyes behind her ear, letting her hand linger while she stared moodily back. “I’ll bring you back something when we’re done.”

Shaw grunted, glancing over her shoulder, where Reese had been standing.

“He’s never dropped by before.”

The corner of Root’s mouth curled. “Not very subtle, is he. Usually keeps his distance, ever since you woke up. But this is the first.”

Bending slightly to press a soft kiss on her lips, she breathed a quiet ‘be back soon’ then strode out of the apartment.

Shaw watched her leave, the frown disappearing as she felt the last tingle of Root’s kiss persist. With a huff, she marched back to her bed, and finally drifted off to some well-deserved rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little nonsense I cooked up while staring at my unfinished paper in despair..  
> Thanks for reading! (First fic whoo)


End file.
